It is well known that the polyester fiber is poor at hygroscopicity, antistatic property, decontaminating property, and bulky and soft property. The aminosilane emulsion is used as a main assistant in its after finish. However, the aminosilane emulsion can improve the polyester fiber in hand feeling rather than it's antistatic and anti-contaminating properties. Therefore, the current commercially available textile products made of the polyester fiber are poor at wearing, antistatic, and anti-contaminating properties, and may do certain harm to the human health.